warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fury/@comment-174.17.254.13-20130911203121
For future clarity, the way you figure out how much faster something is by a percentage is: Base Value / (1+ Modded Value) So if I have Dual Ethers, which fire off at a Rate of 1.25attacks per second, and I use Fury I would have an equation like: 1.25 / (1+0.6) = 0.781 That is, Dual Ethers hit the enemy every 0.781 seconds with a maxed Fury mod, and once every 1.25 seconds without it. The reason slower weapons get more benefit from Fury is because there is more to divide. For example, if I had some hypothetical weapon that attacked once every 3 seconds Fury would reduce that value down to 1.875 seconds, which is only a bit slower than an unmodded Dual Ether and now quite manageable. If I take some hypothetical weapon that attacks every 0.5 seconds, I only get a return of 0.31 seconds. 3 - 1.875 = 1.125 0.5 - 0.31 = 0.19 As to whether or not Fury is a significant damage increase there are a few variables to take into consideration, the foremost being how much damage you do per swing, and how much damage you can do per swing if you use some OTHER mod as opposed to Fury. Base damage of Dual Ethers is 30, so I'm going to figure out how much damage I can do with melee attacks in a 60 second timeframe in order to figure out damage per second. I want to know how many attacks I can do in a second. If I did 1 attack per 1 second, that would mean I do 60 attacks within 60 seconds. If I can do 1 attack in 2 seconds, that means I would do 30 attacks. If I'm really slow and can only do one attack in a minute, that means I do 1 attack in 60 seconds. 60/1=60, 60/2=3, and 60/60=1. So to figure out how many attacks I can do in 60 seconds, I take 60 seconds and divide them by the adjusted attack rates. 60/1.25 = 48 attacks 60/0.781 = 76.82 attacks Now we just multiply our attacks by the base damage of the Dual Ethers to figure out how much damage we do within a 60 second timeframe. I should point out that you would normally round down fractions, as you can't do a fraction of an attack in a specific time frame. The damage only happens at the end of the attack, after all. However, since this is a DPS calculation that is already factoring in an attack cycle that is naturally longer than 1 second (which is why we need to do any of this in the first place) I'm leaving it in for comparative accuracy. 48 x 30 = 1,440 damage 76.82 x 30 = 2,304.6 damage Now we want this in terms of DPS (d/s, but nobody says that) because... Well, gamers like things in terms of DPS. It's easier for them to compare things, even if it's not the best method of determining actual performance (that's a whole other conversation though). So divide everything by 60 to get things back into seconds and out of minutes. 1,440 / 60 = 24 DPS 2,304.6 / 60 = 38.4 DPS So what this means is that Fury does an extra 14.4 damage per second with DUAL ETHER, which is a 62.5% increase in damage. That means that for a damage mod to do what Fury does, you need it to increase your damage by 62.5% Now, you might question as to whether or not damage mods are going to affect this damage increase percentage, and luckily for you the damage calculations are done in such a way that they will not. Since Fury is going to increase damage by exactly 62.5% in this case it isn't necessary to figure out what happens when we're doing more damage, just to understand that the FINAL damage we do will be increased by 62.5%. As an example my Fury has mods which equate to me doing 234.3 damage per attack, rather than a lousy 30. Rather than doing all the math again, just go to where you figure out how many attacks you do in a 60 second time frame, and multiply those results with the adjusted damage values, and then divide by 60 seconds to get it in terms of DPS again. 48 x 234.3 = 11246.4 / 60 = 187.44 DPS 76.82 x 234.3 = 17998.926 / 60 = 299.92 DPS That is a 112.54 damage increase, but is STILL only a 62.5% increase. In order to compare the effectiveness of a mod, such as a maxed out Molten Impact vs the effectiveness of Fury we would take the amount of attacks unaffected by Fury and multiply by the damage done with Molten Impact and then compare that to the number of attacks affected by Fury and multiply that to the damage done without Molten Impact. So if I have a base of 30 damage, and molten impact does 90% of that, I do a final damage of 57 damage. 48 x 57 = 2736 / 60 = 45.6 76.82 x 30 = 2,304.6 / 60 = 38.41 So we can see from this that Dual Ethers, with maxed Fury, is a less effective damage increase than simply adding in Molten Fury. Now, to be fair, there is a certain amount of armor ignore that I am handwaving but I think I've explained enough at this point that you could fairly easily calculate the effectiveness of Fury in your build and whether or not you think it is worth it over some other damage mod. One final thing I will say about Fury to note is this; If your weapon becomes absolutely unweildy by adding Fury to the point that you are missing more of your attacks than you are landing Fury is no longer of any benefit from you. You can try to get better at aiming the attack, or simply cut your loses and use another damage mod. Thankfully this only seems to be the case on really fast weapons that don't benefit much from Fury to begin with so it's not usually an issue, but don't feel bad if Fury and you just cant' be friends.